


Texas forever

by komadreja



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/pseuds/komadreja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La noche de los viernes, Tim es Treintaytres y está bien porque durante un par de horas deja de ser el pequeño de los Riggins, de los proscritos, para convertirse en algo por lo que merece la pena dejarse la piel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texas forever

Tim Riggins. Timmy. Treintaytres. Testarudo. Traidor. Triste. Texas.

El peor mejor amigo del mundo.

****

Nadie se lo explica, pero tampoco hay mucho que explicar. Se conocieron en la guardería. Tim era un niño delgaducho, la ropa le quedaba demasiado larga y a menudo tropezaba con los cordones de sus zapatillas desgastadas. Jason era el favorito de la Señorita Miller, siempre llegaba puntual, peinado de misa de domingo y sonriente. Eran blanco y negro, hiperactividad y siesta. Eran lo imposible y sin embargo, cada recreo se escondían de Dillon en el hueco del tobogán y compartían un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete. 

Eran de esas amistades que estaban predestinadas a durar porque desde el principio, encajaron.

****

Tim es lo que todas las chicas del instituto quieren y lo que los padres de todas las chicas del mundo esperan que sus hijas no quieran. Tim es birras para desayunar, impuntualidad, desgana, restos de ganchitos en la mejilla, calzoncillos del día anterior, pereza, dañino, canalla, brutalmente sincero.

Tim Riggins es el número 33 de los Panters y nunca ha sido nada en su vida más que eso.

****

En el colegio seguían sin tener sentido. Tim seguía llegando tarde, Jason mantenía su pelo impecable. Cambiaron el hueco del tobogán por el hueco tras las gradas del campo y la mantequilla de cacahuete por el balón. Eran aún dos chiquillos sin sueños, creciendo con el calor de Texas bajo la piel. 

Con el fútbol llegaron los cambios, Tim aprendió disciplina. Jason aprendió a dejarse llevar. 

****

La noche de los viernes, Tim es Treintaytres y está bien porque durante un par de horas deja de ser el pequeño de los Riggins, de los proscritos, para convertirse en algo por lo que merece la pena dejarse la piel. 

Tim nunca entendió Otelo, ni trigonometría, pero sabe qué significa un Touchdown y cuando Jason tocaba el cielo y el público enloquecía, sonreía con la certeza de haber sacado un A+ en la única asignatura que le hace feliz.

****

Jason Street nació para jugar al fútbol, eso decían, el coach, las animadoras, los profesores, la cajera del Wallmart y el cura de su parroquia. Todos creían en el número seis y lo incluían en sus plegarias. Tim no. Tim cayó en el campo sin querer. Fue durante el primer año de instituto, alguien dijo algo inapropiado, Tim hizo lo que se esperaba de él. Se lanzó contra aquel chico de último curso y le hubiera gustado que sangrara más, pero no hubo suerte, lograron separarlos a tiempo. Al día siguiente, el coach lo citó en el campo, después de clase, durante el entrenamiento de los Panthers. Llegó diez minutos tarde sin saber muy bien qué pintaba un Riggins en aquel rectángulo tan grande y verde. El coach señaló a un chico llamado Brian, dijo  _“derríbalo, hijo”_  y Tim pensó que alguien había bebido de más y esta vez no era él. 

\- No me ha hecho nada. Señor.

Luego todo pasó muy rápido, Brian rió alto y burlón y fue suficiente para encenderlo de rabia. El casco del chico golpeó la hierba con un sonido crujiente, el placaje fue lo suficientemente efectivo como para dejarlo aturdido un buen rato.

Era Noviembre y la temporada llevaba tres victorias y una derrota cuando el coach de los Panthers nombró a Tim número treinta y tres. No había nacido para ser un Panther, pero se lo había ganado. 

  
****

Las chicas de Dillon, la gran mayoría, dirán que Tim besa lento, lánguido, con la pereza del buen vino, macerando las lenguas, poco a poco, puro Texas. 

Jason diría que mienten. Todas. 

Tim besa rabioso, jalando del pelo, desnudándolo a bocados. Tim besa con la sangre hirviendo en las orejas, jadeando como un perro. Tim besa como fútbol, como Superball, besa. Todas mienten porque ninguna a sido besada por Tim bajo las duchas de los vestuarios, ninguna sabe que Bill nunca paga las facturas a tiempo ni que a los siete años Tim tenía un perro llamado "Chucho". Todas creen saber cómo besa Tim, todas creen conocerlo a partir de esos besos. Ninguna sabe nada de nada porque ninguna enseñó a besar a Tim. Jason sí. Jason sabe.

  
***

Street. Seis. Sensato. Sincero. Sudor. Sangre. Soñador. Suficiente.

Texas. Soñaban con un rancho, sus chicas y una prometedora carrera como futbolistas. El sueño se desvaneció como una broma demasiado cruel. Silla de ruedas, dos piernas inservibles y todos los pájaros de sus cabezas emigraron al sur. 

Mexico. Tim le salvó la vida. Decía  _“Vamos de putas, Six”_  e iban. Decía  _“vámonos al mar, quiero navegar, tío”_ , como aquel niño de la ropa demasiado grande. No decía mucho casi nunca, pero cuando pedía, lo hacía con tanta vehemencia, con los ojillos tan brillantes… Jason nunca supo negarse. Le salvó la vida, yendo de putas, emborrachándose hasta la inconciencia, en alta mar. Le salvó la vida y no los médicos, ni sus padres, ni siquiera el Coach, ni Lyla. Tim. Le salvó la vida y en el karaoke, con la sinceridad que provoca el tequila, lloró.

New York. Era el final. Los dos lo supieron cruzando peatones en la Gran Manzana. El trabajo era una excusa. Era el final y Tim no le pidió nada. Ni  _“volvamos a Texas”_ , ni  _“quédate conmigo”_. Sabía que no le podía negar nada, por eso no se lo pidió. Dijo  _“Texas forever”_  y los dos sabían que forever había acabado hace tiempo.


End file.
